Logos
Logos, otherwise known as the Word of God and the Sword of the Spirit, is the first Holy "Sword" to ever exist. Its creation and concept, however, is not of the norm for a "sword". Its "creation" was through the breath of God of the Bible Himself, which He would then gift to His Son, however, it was rejected on account that he did not like "that which can spill the blood of men". After this rejection, the "blade" was offered to Ruach ha'Kodesh, who accepted with great honor and indifference. Summary The "Heavenly Wind of the Beginning" could truly be called a blade without peer - if it was even a sword in the first place. Originally, it was merely that of a Heavenly Wind, formed from God of the Bible's breath, and was something without form, and that which even Gods who specialized in the manipulation of the wind could hardly detect and control. Because of this, it could never be classified as a sword, even when it has taken on the appearance of one due to Ex's influence. Or rather, it was because the "blade" had been sealed within Excalibur along with Ruach ha'Kodesh. This in turn caused the wind to take on the shape of a "sword" which was crafted by the "image" and "concept" of one - this led the wind to become that of a katana. Even so, it could not be called a sword. Appearance Originally, it would have been an incredibly transparent wind which is wielded from the hand, taking on any length its user desires. However, due to two influences - that of Ex, who provided the image, and Excalibur, which provided the concept - it took on the form of a sword; a katana. In this form, the handle is white, with the crossguard being gold and circular, with the blade appearing to be beautifully crafted and being mostly black that has a white ripple along the edge. Abilities Its abilities are currently unknown, however, it is theorized that it possesses the ability to absorb the Light and Holy elements, as seen with Himejima Akeno's "Holy Lightning" being weakened and dissipating at touch with this weapon. Another supporting evidence of this, is when the blade passed through the Light Swords of the Excommunicated exorcists, which were fueled by the Light Spears of Fallen Angels. However, as this is all theorized and speculative, this "ability" may be much more than merely "absorption" or it could be something completely different altogether. Wielders 'God of the Bible' As the creator of the "sword" He was, obviously, the first to wield it. However, His use over it was incredibly short lived, as He immediately offered it to His Son. Its creation came from His breath - which was that of Heavenly Wind and that of His Word. Though it is merely speculative, it is thought that this weapon came into shape at the "beginning of time" when God of the Bible first exhaled, thus it came to be known as the "Heavenly Wind of the Beginning". However, due to him immediately offering it to His Son, it is believed either that Jesus Christ was born right after God, or that it was created thousands of years after His birth, sometime before Jesus Christ was crucified. Through Him, Logos took on the name of the "Word of God". 'Jesus Christ' The second wielder of the "sword". Jesus, who had momentarily held it, had rejected it on the grounds that he did not like "that which can spill the blood of man". His use over it was even shorter than his Father. 'Ruach ha'Kodesh' The third wielder of the "sword". Ruach, who had accepted it after Jesus' rejection of the weapon, used it to slay those who "reject God". An incredibly potent weapon, it could cut through anything. Not even the strongest barrier could offer any sort of resistance whatsoever. With this weapon in hand, Ruach became incredibly feared - more so than even God - and every Pantheon, including the Devils and Fallen Angels, would quickly steer clear of any sort of sight or mention of Ruach. A valuable "tool" Ruach treasured it greatly. Through the Holy Spirit, Logos took on the name of the "Sword of the Spirit". Ex The fourth, and current, wielder of the "sword". In her possession, it truly morphed into what one could consider a sword, but it is still not one. However, to Ex, it does possess a voice, which could mean that Logos now possesses sword-like properties. In her possession, it is given great care, and though Ex does not know of its true value and strength, she treats it like one would a great friend: by using it to fight everyone. Truly, her example should be followed by all. Trivia *Its appearance comes from the sword of Okita Souji from Type-Moon. **Its name is "Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune". *Important lesson: do not eat dinner late, or your exhaustion from staying up late will create a powerful weapon. Only if you're God of the Bible, however. **Because of this, God would later make sure to always eat at the appropriate time and to never stay up for several nights in a row again. *There are only two known beings in the world that had witnessed this weapon's creation: God of the Bible (due to being the creator) and Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. **There are several beings in the world which know of its existence, however. Those being any God that was around when God of the Bible lived - such as Zeus, Odin, Indra and Shiva, the Buddha, Ra - Sirzechs and Ajuka, the higher ranking Angels - such as Michael and Gabriel and any other Angel alive at that time, God of the Bible (obviously), Jesus Christ, Ruach ha'Kodesh, Ophis, Great Red, and others. **As the only other being which had witnessed its conception, Ophis has granted it a name most splendid for it: "Waste of Breath". ***God of the Bible is incredibly embarrassed at this name. ***As for how Ophis had witnessed its creation - it was because it had been secretely watching God fumble around in His exhausted state, and considered it "amusing". However, Ophis' expression did not change in the slightest, so whether this is true or not, is up to debate Category:Fanon Holy Swords Category:Fanon Weapons Category:Deus Vult